


Save Garcia Flynn

by HeartandHeadAlways



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartandHeadAlways/pseuds/HeartandHeadAlways
Summary: Lucy goes back to 2014 to give Flynn the journal but quickly realizes that it is actually their Flynn that is alive and well.***This picks up when they go back to give Flynn the journal in episode 2x12. There will be a couple major changes off the bat which are mentioned in the authors note inside.This is a Garcy story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I can’t get this idea out of my head so that means that I have to write it out or my thoughts will be consumed by it all the time. To any of my The 100 followers that were lead here because of a notification, I am sorry I have been slacking on updates but I will have one very soon for you!
> 
> This is set at the end of episode 2x12 when Lucy goes to give the journal to Flynn. I am still hoping for Hulu to pick up the show so I will not call it the series finale. My big change in this story is that Wyatt and Lucy are together BUT they are NOT married and they do NOT have any children.

Lucy walked in and saw him sitting at the bar, drink in hand. Wyatt and Rufus took seats at the table closest to the door. She let out a small breath and walked over to him. “Is this seat taken?” She asked nervously. He placed his now empty glass on the bar and looked over at her. His eyes looked right into her soul. If Lucy didn’t know any better she would swear that he recognized her. “I…I’m a friend or I will be.” His expression was throwing her off.  
He pressed his lips together and his mouth slowly went into a smile. He dropped his head down slightly then raised his eyes up to look at her. “Hello, Lucy.”  
Lucy’s mouth fell open and she shook her head. “How… how do you know my name?” She said barely above a whisper. The dull headache that she had felt when she walked into the bar suddenly turned in to a horrible pounding. Lucy winced and brought her hand to her temple.  
“You need to leave.” Flynn said seriously as he stood up. “Give me the journal and get to the lifeboat.”  
Lucy stood up. “No. What is going…?” Before she could get the words out she grabbed her head again and fell into Flynn’s chest.  
Flynn wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn’t fall and took the journal from her hand. “I hope you are happy.” He said whispered. “Wyatt!” He called out. Wyatt was at their sides in a moment. “Get her to the lifeboat she needs to get home.”  
“What? How the hell…”  
“It isn’t important!” Flynn yelled. “You need to get her back immediately. Now go.”  
Flynn watched the three of them leave. Lucy looked just as beautiful as he remembered…maybe more so.  
The moment they were outside the bar Lucy lost consciousness. Wyatt immediately picked her up and ran to the lifeboat. “We are almost there Lucy.” Wyatt said.  
Once they got to the lifeboat Rufus got in first and Wyatt handed Lucy to him. While Wyatt was buckling her into her seat she came too.  
“What happened?” She asked half out of it.  
“You lost consciousness on the way back to the lifeboat. You will be fine.” Wyatt said trying to reassure her. “We will be back home in no time.”  
“No.” She shook her head. “Flynn.” She pushed Wyatt’s hands away and started to unbuckle her seat belt. “That was our Flynn.”  
“Lucy, stop!” Wyatt yelled. “We need to get you back before your symptoms get worse.”  
“I am not leaving him here!” She shouted back.  
“I am not letting you stay here a minute longer. Lucy, you passed out. You have been here too long. You need to go back home.” Lucy finally finished unbuckling her belt, she was just so overwhelmed and flustered over everything that was going on. She jumped out of the lifeboat. “Damn it! Lucy get back here.” Wyatt turned to Rufus. “If I am not back in five minutes leave.”  
“I won’t leave you two here.”  
“Rufus.” Wyatt said seriously as he turned back to look at him. “You have been here too long. Send Jiya in a little bit to get us.”  
Lucy ran back to the bar and burst inside but Flynn was no longer there. Her eyes filled with tears she had no idea where to even begin to look for him. She walked outside and just started to scream his name. “Flynn!”  
Flynn got out of his car as soon as he saw her. “Lucy what the hell are you still doing here?”  
“Lucy!” Wyatt called from down the street.  
Lucy turned back to Flynn and ignored Wyatt. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She said as a few tears fell from her eyes. Her head was killing her but she refused to let on that she was in pain.  
“Lucy let’s go.” Wyatt called out.  
Lucy looked over at him and shook her head. “I am not going anywhere.” She called back to him.  
“You need to get back.” Flynn said.  
“I am NOT just going to leave you here and forget about you.” Lucy felt something run down her nose. She touched it with the back of her hand…blood.  
Flynn sighed. “Lucy please.” He said in the most pleading voice she had ever heard. “You have been here too long already.”  
“Fine, But you need to come with me and explain.”  
“Lucy…”  
“Flynn, if you won’t come with me I guess we can just stand here for a few more minutes and you can watch me die.”  
Flynn looked over at Wyatt. “Get her home.” He called to him. He looked back at Lucy. “Go home Lucy. Be happy.” He gave her a sad smile then walked to his car.  
“No!” she started to run after him but collapsed.  
Wyatt and Flynn both ran over to her. She was unconscious again. “Get her back home now.” Flynn said to Wyatt.  
Wyatt gave him a small nod before scooping Lucy up and running back to the lifeboat.

Lucy groaned then sat straight up in bed. She was in the bunker hooked up to an IV. Agent Christopher and Wyatt were both in the room.  
“What the hell happened?”  
“You collapsed.” Wyatt said.  
“I mean with Flynn. Is he here? I want to talk to him.”  
Wyatt looked at Agent Christopher than back at Lucy. “No. He isn’t here.”  
“Why the hell did you bring me back, Wyatt?!” She yelled. “You heard what I said.”  
“Lucy your nose was bleeding and you passed out…twice what was I supposed to do?”  
“You should have made him come with us. I can’t believe you just left him there after everything he did to save Ruffus!”  
“Lucy you should calm down. The doctor said you need your rest. How is your head feeling?” Agent Christopher asked.  
Lucy pressed her lips together and tried to hold back the tears. “I want you to leave, Wyatt.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yes!”  
Wyatt let out a fake laugh before leaving the room, closing the door a bit louder than necessary.  
“I want to see the photo of the body that was found in 2012.”  
Agent Christopher grabbed the folder that was sitting on the small table next to Lucy’s bed. “Wyatt asked to see it earlier.”  
Lucy opened the folder and saw the photo of the man clipped to the top corner. It was definitely Flynn but not her Flynn. “This isn’t our Flynn.”  
“How can you be so sure?”  
“Flynn was shot. He would have a scar.”  
They were both quiet for a few minutes.  
“We need to go back and save Flynn.” Lucy said to Agent Christopher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my math is right present day for our time team is 2023. We are going to be jumping around a little bit so I will be labeling the sections of the story. If I am not correct and their present day is another year please let me know and I will change it.

2023  
“Lucy…” Agent Christopher said slowly as she shook her head.

“No. No, don’t tell me we can’t or it’s impossible or you don’t want to send a team to go get him. We have to. He sacrificed his life to save Rufus and so we could defeat Rittenhouse. We can NOT just leave him to literally repeat the next nine years.”

“Lucy, if we bring him back here that will drastically change history. He won’t be there to take the time machine in the first place.”

“So…we take him back right before he needs to steal it and he do it the first time then come back.”

“You know better than anyone; that will have major changes to our present day.” Lucy let the tears fall freely from her eyes and dropped her head into her hands not caring that it pulled on the IV in her arm. “Is your head okay?”

Lucy dropped her hands and punched the mattress she was lying on. “My head is fine! We need to find a way to bring Flynn back here.”

Agent Christopher gave her a sad smile. “I am going to let you get some rest. I am going to go sleep on the couch. Rufus and Jiya are in their old room.”

Lucy sat in silence staring at the door for about half an hour before she finally had enough. She grabbed a piece of gauze from the plastic bag on the table and carefully pulled her IV out. She held the gauze over the place where the IV was and slid out of bed. She opened the door to the long hallway. She was in the small room on the end that they used to use when one of them got injured, kind of like their own little hospital room. She quietly walked down the hallway until she got to Flynn’s room. She stood there for a few seconds before slowly opening the door and stepping inside.

She turned on the light and closed the door behind her before taking a seat on his bed. She sighed then let her head drop in her hands. After a few minutes she stood up and walked over to the small dresser. She pulled out a pair of Flynn’s sweats and a hoodie. Apparently no one bothered to clear out his room. She quickly changed into the comfortable clothes and crawled into his bed. She pulled the sleeves of the hoodie over her hands and closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths trying desperately to take in what was left of his scent. She silently promised herself that she wouldn’t give up. No one was willing to fight for Flynn but she would not give up until he was back in their present.

“Lucy!”

Lucy jumped awake at the screaming of her name. It sounded like Wyatt but she wasn’t sure until she heard it a second time. She groaned and sat up in bed. Her head was back to normal but her ankle was hurting, she must have twisted it when she collapsed. She slowly stood up and headed out of Flynn’s room.

“I’m here.” She called as she walked towards the kitchen. She hoped that someone had made a pot of coffee.

“Lucy! Where the hell were you?” Wyatt yelled from down the hall. He ran to catch up to her.

Lucy ignored Wyatt and continued to the kitchen. “Lucy, how are you feeling?” Jiya said looking up from her breakfast.

Lucy gave her a smile and walked over to the coffee pot. “Much better. I think I twisted my ankle though.”   
“So you are just going to ignore me? Real mature Luce.”

Lucy took a huge sip of coffee and turned to face Wyatt. He looked exhausted and was wearing the same clothes he was yesterday. She would have felt bad except she was still pissed about him leaving Flynn behind last night.

“Good morning, Wyatt.”

He sighed. Come on let’s get out of here.”

“Uh, the doctor will be by in about an hour to check on you, Lucy.” Jiya interrupted.

Wyatt let out another sigh, this time it was a more aggravated one. “Fine. Can we at least go somewhere and talk.”

Lucy took one last big sip of her coffee before placing it on the counter. “Yeah.”

Lucy walked back down to the hospital room and Wyatt followed her. Once they were inside Lucy sat at the edge of the bed and Wyatt stood in front of her. “How are you feeling? Does your head still hurt?”

Lucy shook her head. “My head is fine.”

“You probably shouldn’t even be getting out of bed.”

“Wyatt, I am fine.” She paused. “I am however still pissed at you for leaving Flynn behind. He was our teammate…our friend, Wyatt. I thought we were passed all the resentment and hate you had towards him.”

“He told me to leave. He told me to get you back.”

“I don’t care!” Lucy screamed. “Would you have left Rufus or Jiya?”

“That is different.” He said softly as he looked at the floor.

“It isn’t different.” Lucy said as she stood up. She walked towards the door but before opening it she glanced back at Wyatt. “You should go home. If you want to apologize and help come up with a plan to save Flynn then by all means…come back.”

When Lucy opened the door Agent Christopher was standing just outside. “Good morning.” She said with a small smile. “Are you okay to come with me? We may have come up with a plan to save Flynn.”

2014  
Flynn laid on his couch flipping through the journal. He had no idea how much sleep he actually got last night but it wasn’t much. He was so worried about Lucy, he hoped and prayed she made it back okay. She didn’t see as…happy as he had hoped. Actually there was a sadness to her that wasn’t there the last time she showed up to give him the journal. He wondered if his death had affected her but he quickly dismissed that thought. He turned towards the end of the journal until he came to the Titanic story. The one that never happened…at least not in his original timeline. Even knowing that, according to the journal, their relationship would eventually end in heartbreak he would give anything to have had one night with her. To call her his even jut for a short time would be enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is Chapter 2! Don’t forget to leave some feedback. And keep tweeting #Timeless and #SaveTimeless


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reviews! I am so happy that you are enjoying this story because I LOVE writing it! Last night while lying in bed three new ideas for stories came to me, one will definitely be a oneshot so look for that one soon!

**2023**  
Lucy followed Agent Christopher, Wyatt followed behind them. Rufus, Jiya, and Connor were all waiting for them.

“Okay.” Agent Christopher started. “We can’t bring Flynn back here…” Lucy was about to interrupt but she held her hand up to stop her. “But, maybe we can help to change history so Flynn doesn’t sacrifice himself.”

“I will go back and talk to Flynn before it happens.” Rufus said.

“No.” Lucy said. “I want to go back to 2014 and get him. Or at least speak to him. If we can get him to convince us earlier that we need to be on the same team…we could defeat Rittenhouse so much sooner.

“Lucy…”

“And I’m going. Flynn won’t listen to anyone but me.”

“No.” Wyatt chimed in. “Lucy, you were affected before Rufus and I ever even felt a side effect.

Lucy turned to Wyatt. “It isn’t up for discussion.” She said simply. “Besides I am fine after a good night sleep.”

“There is no guarantee that you will react the same way.” Connor said. “Your reactions could become worse the more often you travel back, we simply do not know.”

Lucy sighed. “I will be fine. I will go, get him to come back here with me and then we can bring him back once we discuss how to fix things.”

“You already tried to convince him to go with us.” Wyatt said. “He wouldn’t. Maybe he doesn’t want to come back. Maybe he has his family back in that timeline.”

Lucy shook her head. “I won’t accept ‘maybes’ I need to know for sure.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment until Agent Christopher broke the silence. She took a step closer to Lucy and placed her hands on her shoulders. “I know you well enough to know that once you set your mind on something there is no changing it. If you promise to leave when your side effects progress to more than a headache…I will support you.”

Lucy gave her a small smile. It was nice to finally have someone on her side. “Thank you.” She said softly.

“Okay.” Agent Christopher said as she walked over to Rufus and Jiya who were sitting near the computer. “Let’s find out where Flynn was living in 2014.” Agent Christopher looked over at Lucy. “The doctor will be here any minute to just check on you. Then maybe you should go home, shower and we should be ready to go by the time you get back.

**2014**  
Flynn isn’t sure what made him wake up so suddenly, probably a nightmare – he had a lot of those. He relaxed that he had fallen asleep on the couch. The sun was just starting to rise, he had no idea how long he actually slept for. Lucy’s journal was lying on chest face down still open to the Titanic entry. He wondered why she kept that in there since it didn’t happen. He figured it didn’t matter…it wasn’t like he would be able to ask her. Just as he was about to close the journal he noticed something was written on the inside of the back cover. He sat up a bit and opened it more so he could read it.

_‘No matter what happens, no matter what you think – you, Garcia Flynn are NOT expendable.’_

His eyes filled with tears as he read her words over and over.

 

**2023**  
Lucy grabbed the towel hanging on the bathroom door and quickly dried herself off. She slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt then pulled on Flynn’s hoodie again. When she opened the door Wyatt was pacing the hallway just outside the door.

“I really wish you would just let Rufus go.” He said.

Lucy walked passed him and went to the kitchen to grab a banana. “I told you my going was not up for discussion.” She said as she peeled her banana.

“Lucy stop.” Wyatt said as he gently grabbed her arm. “I care about you. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Your entire attitude about all of this…not bringing him back with us, not volunteering to go with Rufus, just being so reluctant to get your team mate back…I don’t care for it. The six of us have a bond that no one in the world would understand. We are the closest thing to family that Flynn even has. I can’t understand how you wouldn’t want to save him.”  
“God, Lucy, I don’t want the guy to suffer but I also don’t want to risk my girlfriends life just to bring him back when he clearly didn’t even want to come back with us.”

“It isn’t your decision. I am perfectly capable to make my own choices…don’t you think?” She paused. “I am going to head to the bunker, are you coming?”

Wyatt nodded and they both headed to their once home.

“So, did we find out where Flynn lives? Are we ready to go?” Lucy said as she walked into the bunker.

Jiya turned to face Lucy. “We found where he lives.”

“Okay…so…” Lucy paused. “I know that face, what’s the bad news?”

“There is no guarantee he will be home” Connor chimed in.

Lucy shrugged. “So then I will come back and we will try again.” She shoved her hands into the pockets of Flynn’s hoodie and sighed. “So, are we ready to go?”

Rufus was in the lifeboat getting ready. Lucy was climbing the steps to get in when Wyatt came up behind her. “What are you doing, Wyatt?” Lucy asked.

“You really thought I was going to let you go on this crazy mission?”

“It’s not…”

Wyatt rolled his eyes. “It’s not crazy…yeah I know.”

Lucy sighed before climbing into the lifeboat. “So where are we landing this? How close to Flynn’s house can we get it?” Lucy asked while the team strapped in.

“We should be able to get pretty close. Flynn lives in the middle of nowhere.”

“What about his family? Did you guys find out about them?”

“Yeah.” Rufus said as he programmed the lifeboat with the correct date and coordinates. He turned to look back a Lucy. “They still died.”

 

Lucy took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. Rufus opened the door and they saw a house not far from the edge of the woods they landed in. “Is that his?” Lucy asked as she jumped out.

“Yeah.” Rufus answered.

“Well, lights on. That is a good sign.” Lucy, Rufus and Wyatt ran up to the house. “Okay you two wait outside. I will go in and talk to him.”

“You aren’t going in alone.”

“Wyatt, its Flynn. He isn’t going to hurt me.” Wyatt and Rufus waited in the side yard by a cluster of trees while Lucy walked up to the front door. Lucy pressed the small glowing doorbell to the right of his door and waited for him to open it.

The door opened and he stood there in a pair of sweat pants and a zip up hoodie. He looked…sad. “Lucy…”

Without a word Lucy pushed up on her tip toes, pulled him down and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Flynn hugged her back just as tight. He buried his face in her hair and took in her scent. “What the hell are you doing here?!” He said reluctantly pulling away from her.

“I came to get you to come back with us. We need to talk and you know I can’t stay here too long.” She paused but no long enough for him to reject her again. She reached for his hand and held it firmly in her own. “Please Flynn.” She begged as she did her best to hold back her tears.

Flynn let out an aggravated sigh and ran his free hand down his face. He knew leaving her a second time to come back to this timeline was going to kill him but he couldn’t say no to her when she looked at him like that. He looked down at her all too familiar sweatshirt and smiled.

“What?” She asked with a small laugh.

“That sweatshirt looks familiar.”

Lucy broke eye contact for the first time and looked down but it was impossible to hide the pink that appeared on her cheeks. “So, will you come back with me?”

Flynn gave her a small nod and stepped outside his house. “Where did you park the lifeboat?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to take a minute to let you guys know that I posted a short fic about Lucy’s Titanic journal entry yesterday! I hope you guys will go check it out and leave me some feedback; it is called Titanic. Okay now on to Save Garcia Flynn!

2014

They walked quickly back to the lifeboat but it wasn’t quick enough. Lucy’s headache came on faster and stronger than the last time. She stopped short grabbed her head and crouched down on the ground. Flynn who was standing right beside her immediately wrapped his arm around her and crouched down near her. “Are you alright to walk?” He asked her softly. Lucy nodded and let Flynn help her stand up. Wyatt’s glare didn’t go unnoticed by Flynn.

The four of them piled into the lifeboat, like old times and Rufus brought them home.

 

2023

When they stepped out of the lifeboat Agent Christopher, Connor, and Jiya were there waiting for them, again like old times.

“Flynn. It is good to see you.” Flynn said nothing just smiled and gave Agent Christopher a small nod. “Lucy, are you alright?”

“Fine.” She answered quickly.

“She had a bad headache on the way back to the lifeboat Wyatt said.

“I have the doctor coming in the morning. Did you want me to call for one now?”

Lucy shook her head. “No. I’m fine.” Lucy looked around at everyone staring at her. “I promise.”

Agent Christopher looked at her for a few more seconds before turning her attention back to Flynn. “We want to try and figure out a way to fix things.” She started off. “Ultimately you will have to go back to make sure the majority of things go as they did last time. But we thought we could figure out a way for you to join the team sooner so we could take down Rittenhouse sooner and then hopefully avoid you even having to go back to save Rufus.”

Lucy’s head suddenly started to hurt again she tried to concentrate on what Agent Christopher was saying but the pounding in her head was far too loud. She tried to grab on to the desk beside her but missed and fell to the floor.

“Lucy!” 

Wyatt carried Lucy to the small medical room at the end of the hall. Everyone followed behind – Agent Christopher pulled out her cellphone and quickly called to get a doctor.  
“He will be here in less than five minutes.”

“She needs to go to the damn hospital.” Wyatt said lying her on the bed.

“The doctor coming is better than anyone she will see in the ER.”

“This is all your damn fault!” Wyatt yelled turning to Flynn. “You just had to let her know it was you when she gave you the damn journal!” Wyatt sprinted over to Flynn but stopped when Agent Christopher yelled. 

“Enough! Rufus get them out of here.”

Once the doctor came Agent Christopher, Connor, and Jiya all left him alone in the room with Lucy so he could examine her. He was with her for about twenty five minutes before he came out into the hallway.

“She is awake now…seems to be feeling better. I don’t see any signs of an aneurysm but if she has any kind of headache tomorrow she needs to have an MRI done. She is dehydrated so lots of water and her blood sugar was very low so she needs to eat.”

“Thank you doctor.” The doctor nodded then left.

“I want Flynn gone before Lucy is back to herself. I don’t want her arguing about going along. It is too dangerous.” Wyatt said.

“I think she is capable of deciding that for herself.” Flynn said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“You son of a bitch!” Wyatt took an intimidating step towards him but Rufus placed his hand on Wyatt’s chest to tell him to calm down. “We should have never went back for you!” He yelled. “I am taking Lucy home.” He said before walking into the room.

“Hey,” Lucy said to Wyatt.

“Come on. We are going home so you can sleep.”

“No, I am staying here. The doctor has me all hooked up to monitor me.”

“Luce. I am not kidding let’s go!”

Just a few seconds after Wyatt yelled Agent Christopher and Flynn were in the doorway.

“Wyatt I think you should go home and cool off. Come back in the morning.” Agent Christopher paused. “We will call you if there is any change in Lucy’s condition.”

Wyatt stood there for a moment before walking towards the door and pushing passed Flynn. Once he was gone Agent Christopher walked further into the room, Flynn disappeared down the hallway and Connor, Rufus and Jiya retired to their rooms so Lucy could rest.

“So, how are you feeling? Honestly.”

“I am okay. A little hungry.” She paused and looked over at the doorway but noticed that Flynn was no longer there. “So what is the plan?”

“The plan is for you to rest and get better.” Lucy tilted her head and gave her a look that said you know what I mean. “I am serious, Lucy. I don’t want you worrying about it until you feel better.” Just as Agent Christopher was walking out the door Flynn appeared holding a plate with a sandwich and chips and holding a bottle of water. Connor had made sure the kitchen was restocked since none of them knew exactly how long they would be there.

“Get some rest.” Agent Christopher said before leaving Flynn alone with Lucy.

“Doctor said you needed to eat and drink, so…” He said holding up the items in his hand before handing her the plate and water bottle.

“Thank you.” She said. “And thank you for not punching Wyatt in the face. I heard what he said to you in the hall. He was being a jackass. I don’t regret going back for you.”

Flynn took a seat in the uncomfortable chair by her bed. “Far be it from me to agree with Wyatt…but he was right – you shouldn’t have gone back for me.”

“Why would you say that?”

“The way your body reacted the first time, you could have died.” Flynn leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs. “I don’t want you hurting yourself over me.” He paused. “I’m not worth it.”

Lucy stared at him for a few seconds before turning to face the door in front of her. She shook her head and did her best to hold back the tears that had formed in her eyes but a couple dripped down. “That isn’t your choice.” She looked back at him. “You don’t get to choose who is important to me or worth it.” Lucy ran her hand across her cheek to wipe the tears away.

Flynn reached for her hand and gently squeezed it. Silence fell between them for a couple minutes – it wasn’t uncomfortable, it felt right. “I am surprised to not see a ring on your finger.” Flynn said as he gently rubbed her ring finger. “What is Wyatt waiting for?” He said with a smirk.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders and looked away from him but didn’t move her hand. “We, uh talked about it…once but he just isn’t interested in being married again, says that it really isn’t necessary.” She paused. “I thought he would eventually change his mind but…”

Flynn could tell that this was a sore spot and the last thing he wanted to do was upset her. “Eat your sandwich.” He said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze then let go and sat back further in the chair. “I put a lot of work into making that for you.” He said with a smirk.

Lucy laughed and took a bite. “Delicious.” She paused and finished chewing. 

 

Lucy finished eating her food and drinking her water. Flynn stood up and grabbed the empty plate and bottle. “I will let you get some rest.” He reached the doorway but stopped and turned to face back to Lucy. “Thank you.”

“For what?” She asked with a smile.

“For writing what you did at the end of the journal.” Before Lucy could respond Flynn left the room.

 

Lucy tossed and turned most of the night. She hated the beds in the bunker and the one in their makeshift hospital room was the worst of them all. Thin mattress and awful pillows. She let out a sigh and laid on her back to look up at the ceiling. She sat up and turned off the monitor then pulled the wires off her body. She grabbed her -- well Flynn’s hoodie from the end of the bed and pulled it on.

The hallway was dark and cold – just as she remembered it. Lucy shoved her hands in the pocket of the hoodie. She stopped when she reached the door to Flynn’s room. She wanted to talk to him some more but was hesitant since he had already left her room earlier. After debating with herself for far too long she knocked on his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for stopping there but I wanted to get another chapter up and not make you wait too long. I will do my best to get another chapter up in the next 48 hours! Don’t forget to go check out my little Titanic one-shot. My one-shot/fic list has now grown to SEVEN new ideas! My love for Garcy (and this awesome fandom) is just so strong!
> 
> Also, I am putting together a Garcy playlist – music helps me write, so if you have any song suggestions please feel free to message me or leave it in a comment.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few seconds the door slowly opened. Flynn stood there in the same pair of sweatpants he was wearing earlier but he had discarded his hoodie and was in just a white tank top.

“Are you okay?” Flynn asked nervously -- obviously concerned.

Lucy let her eyes skim over his chest and arms. She doesn’t remember seeing him in just a tank top more than once and she definitely didn’t appreciate it as much as she should have.

“Lucy?” Flynn asked again. He let his eyes run up and down her body to make sure there was nothing visibly wrong. He did notice that she was wearing his sweatshirt again, which he really did love.

“Uh…yeah.” She finally said. “I just couldn’t sleep. Figured I would see if you were still up.”

Flynn stepped aside without a word and Lucy walked into his room. Lucy noticed a book face down on his bed, she was glad she hadn’t woken him up. Flynn closed his door and took a seat in his chair. “Lay down.” He said gesturing towards the bed. “You are supposed to be resting…I don’t want to get you in too much trouble.” He said with a smirk. 

Lucy laughed. “I feel much better after that sandwich.” Lucy took a seat on the bed and looked down at the cold floor. Silence fell between them for a few moments until she worked up enough courage to ask what she had been wanting to ask him since she found out what he had done to get Rufus back. She lifted her head and looked right into Flynn’s eyes. “How could you just leave me…” She closed her eyes and shook her head. “Us.” She corrected. 

“Lucy…” He rubbed his hand over his face. “There was no other choice.” He finally said.

“There is always another choice.”

“And what was it? Let Wyatt go and have you risk your life to follow him?”

Lucy stood up and took a few steps towards him. “And what makes you think I would have let you go alone, had I known what you were planning?! Do you seriously believe that I would have been fine with you risking your life instead of Wyatt?!” She was too tired to even try and hold back the tears.

Flynn stood up and immediately pulled her into his arms. He was really starting to hate himself, he really had no idea that his leaving would affect her so much. “I read the journal.” He whispered. “You and I don’t…”

“No.” She said sternly as she pulled away slightly but still kept her arms around him. “I don’t care what my stupid journal said. Things change! You getting yourself stuck in the past to save Rufus wasn’t in there!”

Flynn placed his hand on the back of her head and gently pulled her back against his chest. “I’m sorry, Lucy.” He whispered as he gently rubbed her back. Lucy tightened her arms around him – silently telling him that she wouldn’t let him go so easily again and just let the tears she had held in for so long fall. “I never wanted to hurt you, Lucy. I wanted to give you a chance at the life you wanted.” He said softly as she cried into his chest.

“Well you were wrong.” She said in between sobs. She slowly pulled her head off his chest so she could look at him. “I never wanted a life that you wouldn’t be part of.” She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before releasing him from her embrace. “I will let you get some sleep. I don’t want to bug you all night.” She said with a small laugh.

She turned around to head to his door but he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back. She turned her head to look at him but he had no idea what to say to her. He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her. He wanted to feel her skin against his and hear his name on her lips as she came undone. But she was with Wyatt and he had to respect that. “Take my bed.” He finally said. “It is a lot more comfortable than the awful one in the recovery room. I will be fine in the chair.” He rubbed his thumb over her soft knuckles.  
“I won’t make you sleep in a chair all night.” She said as she shook her head.

He laughed. “You aren’t.” He gently squeezed her hand before letting it go and taking a seat in the old worn leather chair. “Lie down.” He said gesturing towards the bed.

Lucy pulled off the hoodie and laid it at the foot of the bed before crawling in and pulling the blankets over her body. She laid her head on his pillow and looked over at him. “You can’t possibly be comfortable there.”

He smiled. “Don’t worry about me.”

Lucy let out a big sigh and pushed over towards the wall. “Come on.” She said pulling the blankets up so he could get under them.”

“Lucy…”

“Garcia…”

Flynn laughed then stood up and walked over to the bed. “The one time you use my first name and you yell at me.” He joked while getting under the blankets. Flynn turned on his side so he could face her. It took all his will power to not press his lips to hers.

“I really missed you.” Lucy said after a few silent moments.

Flynn dropped his eyes down and smiled. She really needed to stop making him want to kiss her – not that the feeling ever truly went away but the things she was saying and doing was making it much more difficult to respect her current relationship. “I missed you too.”

 

Flynn woke up to someone screaming in the hallway. He looked down and saw that Lucy was peacefully curled up beside him with her head on his chest.

“Lucy!” Someone screamed again in the hallway.

Lucy stirred then sat right up. “What the hell was that?” She asked rubbing her eyes. He felt like strangling whoever was screaming her name and disturbing her much needed rest. The third time they heard the voice screaming they both knew exactly who it was – Wyatt.

They both got out of bed but before they could do anything else the door flew open and Wyatt busted through.

“What the hell is this?!” He yelled. “So we have a fight and you just jump in bed with this terrorist?!”

“Wyatt!” Lucy yelled. 

Wyatt took a couple steps closer to them, still not calming down. “Let’s go, we are leaving.” Flynn instinctively stepped in front of Lucy, putting himself between her and Wyatt. “Get out of my way Flynn.”

“Wyatt nothing happened. We just talked.” Lucy said.

“Whatever, Lucy. We are leaving.”

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest. “I am not leaving this bunker until we have a plan to fix things and bring Flynn back here permanently. 

“Lucy if you don’t come with me right now we are done. I have done this bullshit with Jessica and I refuse to deal with it again.”

By now everyone else in the bunker was gathered just outside the door. “I am not leaving.” Lucy repeated.

“Fine.” Wyatt said before storming out of the room.

Flynn turned around to face Lucy. “Are you okay?” He placed his hands on her arms. “I’m sorry I should have woken you up earlier so he wouldn’t find us in here.”

Lucy didn’t make eye contact with him and shook her head. “It isn’t your fault.”

Flynn gave her a sad smile. “I will go get you some coffee. Can I make you something for breakfast?”

She gave him a small smile. “Just coffee would be great, thank you.”

He knew she should eat something after her episode yesterday but he didn’t want to push it.

Flynn left the room and closed the door behind him to give her some privacy. Lucy collapsed on the bed and buried her face in Flynn’s pillow. She should be crying, she and Wyatt were together almost five years but she was more mad than upset. Wyatt had been really pissing her off ever since they had found out their Flynn was alive. She knew he was picking up on the feelings she had for Flynn that were resurfacing but there was no need to handle it the way he did.

When the coffee was done Flynn grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and filled them both up. He could feel Jiya and Rufus’ eyes on him as they sat at the table eating cereal. The moment Flynn looked over at them they both looked into their cereal bowls. Flynn smirked then took the coffee mugs back to his room.

When Flynn walked in the room Lucy was lying on his bed, her head buried in his pillow. He didn’t want to wake her if she had fallen back asleep so he carefully placed the mugs of coffee on the table and took a seat in the leather chair. The moment he sat down she lifted her head to look at him. He handed her a mug and she scooted herself up and propped herself up on her elbow.

She took a big sip of the hot coffee then looked up at him again. “Thank you.” She paused. “About what Wyatt said…”

Flynn held his hand up to stop her. “There is no need for you to say anything.”

She smiled. “Well, he was being a jerk.” She took another large sip of the coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! This chapter just flowed out of me which is why you got an update so soon! I may work on one of my other one shot ideas tonight or I will go right into working on Chapter 6…we will see either way you should have something new to read from me in the next 48 hours!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Thank you to everyone who is still reading! I LOVE writing for Garcy! Right now I am looking at ending this story in 2 more chapters. I do have another multi chapter one in the works that I plan on starting right after this one.

Lucy stared into her almost empty mug then looked up at Flynn who was staring at her with a small smile on his face. “What happened that night?” She asked softly. Flynn gave her a confused look. “How did you survive going back to your timeline?” She clarified.

Flynn sighed. “I wasn’t immune to the effects. My head was pounding and my nose had started to bleed. When I went to see Lorena and Iris past me was there of course. He collapsed while outside taking out the trash. I went over to check on him and he was dead. After he died the symptoms went away.”

“Agent Christopher found the photo of the John Doe they found. I didn’t look at it until after we came back from giving you the journal. I knew immediately it wasn’t you.”

He pulled his eyebrows together and gave her a confused look. “How?”

Lucy stood up and placed her mug on the small table. She sat on his leg and gently pulled his tank top to the side. She gently ran her finger across his scar. “There was no scar.” 

She said softly. “I’m sorry, if I looked at the photo earlier…I just couldn’t.” She shook her head.

Flynn wiped the single tear that had fallen onto her cheek. “Not your fault.” He said simply.

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile then sighed. “I am going to go take a shower.” She stood up and headed to the door but stopped and turned around. “Do you think I can borrow a t-shirt?”

“Of course.” Flynn stood up and took a black t-shirt out of his top draw and handed it to her.

“Thanks.” She said with a small smile.

Lucy showered quickly, mostly because she was used to having to shower quickly at the bunker, there was always someone waiting to shower. After drying off she slid her skinny jeans back on and pulled on Flynn’s t-shirt. When she walked into the kitchen she felt like everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at her wearing Flynn’s shirt. 

Flynn was the only one that kept his focus on the newspaper he was reading and the cereal he was eating.

“How are you feeling this morning, Lucy?” Agent Christopher asked.

“Like myself.” She said with a smile. She grabbed a bowel from the cabinet and sat next to Flynn before grabbing the box of cereal beside him.

Flynn looked over at her briefly and smiled, he was glad that she was eating.

After breakfast they all met in the hanger where the computers and lifeboat were kept.

“So we will bring Flynn back and he will come to me sooner and get me to realize who Rittenhouse is earlier.” Lucy paused. “What if I don’t listen?” Lucy asked, worry dripping from her voice.

“We will give Flynn proof of who your parents are.” Agent Christopher looked away from Lucy. “There is no guarantee. We can’t predict how you would have reacted to hearing that information sooner.” She paused. “Can you think of anything that he could have said to you to get you to believe who he was?”

Lucy shook her head and fought hard to keep her tears from falling. “What if he comes to me before he steals the lifeboat? I may be more open minded without thinking of him as some…terrorist.” She said the last part softly then looked over at Flynn who gave her a reassuring smile.

Agent Christopher looked over at Connor and then back to Lucy. “I think that is a good idea.” She paused. “Jiya and Rufus can get you anything you need for Flynn to take with him and help him convince you. I have a parent teacher conference so I will be gone for a couple hours. When I come back Rufus can take Flynn back.”

“I am going too.” Lucy said.

“Lucy…” Connor began.

Lucy’s head snapped towards him. “I am going.” She said sternly.

“Lucy it is too dangerous.” Agent Christopher said.

“I am fine.” Lucy said slowly. “I am not…” She began yelling but stopped mid-sentence when Flynn came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Hey.” He said softly in her ear. “Come take a walk with me.” Lucy and Flynn walked down the hallway until they were out of earshot from the others. “Please listen to them.” He finally said.

“Flynn…”

“Lucy please.” He interrupted.

“I thought you of all people would get that I can make my own decisions.” Lucy said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

Flynn smiled and placed his hands on her arms to get her attention back. “I know very well that you are more than capable of making your own decisions. But Lucy your body doesn’t react well to this, we just don’t want anything to happen to you.” Lucy sighed but said nothing. Flynn knew she was stubborn and if she wanted on the lifeboat no one was going to talk her out of it. “I’ll back you up no matter what you decide. But...just please think about everyone’s concerns.”

Flynn dropped his hands from her arms and turned to head back to the rest of the group. “Flynn.” She called out to him. He stopped and turned around immediately. Lucy took a few steps towards him then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. He kissed her back immediately and placed his hands on her hips so he could pull her closer to him.

Flynn placed one hand on her lower back and the other he moved to gently rest on her cheek. Her body pressed against his, her lips moving against his, her soft curls falling over his hand – it all felt amazing. He wanted to pick her up and carry her to his room but he was determined to let her take the lead as always. 

The moment Flynn pulled her against his body Lucy knew that she never wanted to be further away again. But after a few moments she reluctantly pulled away. She looked into his eyes for a moment before dropping her eyes down. “Just in case this doesn’t work.” She whispered. She unhooked her arms from around his neck and let them slowly run down his arms until they were back at her own side.

Flynn placed his hand back on her cheek and waited until she made eye contact with him. “I promise you, I will make it work. And I will come back to you.” Flynn wanted to kiss her again but he knew they had to get back. He needed to be sure he got everything he needed to convince past Lucy. They would have more time, he would make sure of it.

 

Agent Christopher returned just as they were going over all of Flynn’s stuff for a third time – they wanted to be sure they didn’t forget anything. How are things looking? Are we almost ready?” Agent Christopher asked walking over to them.

“I think we are all set.” Jiya said. “We have triple checked everything and have included everything we can think of.”

“Good.” She replied with a smile. “Lucy?”

“I’m going.” Lucy said simply.

Agent Christopher didn’t say anything she just gave her a small nod. The door to the lifeboat opened and everyone walked over.

“Flynn.” Jiya said. Flynn turned around and Jiya through her arms around him. “Thank you for bringing Rufus back.” She said quietly before pulling away from him. Flynn gave her a small smile and a nod but didn’t say anything.

Rufus, Flynn and Lucy climbed the stairs and got into the lifeboat. Once the three of them were strapped in Flynn reached out his hand towards Lucy. She took a breath in then let it out before placing her hand in his. Flynn gently squeezed it and gave her a reassuring smile. Lucy trusted Flynn completely but she was still terrified that this may not work.

Rufus landed the ship and Lucy squeezed Flynn’s hand tighter – she didn’t want to let go. Flynn squeezed her hand back then reluctantly let go. He unbuckled his straps and was about to stand up when Rufus turned around. “Hey.” He said. Flynn looked up and over at Rufus who had an expression on his face that he doesn’t remember seeing before. 

“Thanks.” He said simply with a small smile. Flynn gave him a small nod, he wasn’t used to receiving gratitude from people.

Flynn stood up, well he stood up as much as he could in the small ship. He looked down at Lucy who was obviously fighting back the tears that were forming in her eyes. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “I will see you soon” He whispered. If everything went as planned when Lucy and Rufus returned Flynn would be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I am excited to start writing the next one, we will be seeing Flynn going to see past Lucy and trying to get her on his side even before he steals the Mothership!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Thank you to everyone who stuck around and read my whole story! I had a lot of fun writing for Garcy so hopefully you guys won’t mind reading more stuff from me! So, what they remember/don’t remember might be really A/U I am just not sure how it would work in cannon so I did the best I could, hopefully it flows nicely.
> 
> If you would like to follow my Garcy/Garcia Flynn Instagram my username is Flynn_It_Up

2014

Flynn walked into his house and collapsed onto his bed. The plan was to meet with Lucy after one of her classes but since it was in the middle of Christmas break he had about a week and a half to wait before going – which he was fine with, it would give him some time to rehearse what he was going to say.

 

Flynn took a seat in the last row of the lecture hall – he loved to listen to her talk about history, her eyes would light up and she would always have such a beautiful smile on her face. He knew the lecture would be ending soon and he started to get more and more nervous. Him being reunited with his Lucy was all riding on this – on whether or not he could get past Lucy to believe him.

Class was over and the students began to gather their things and leave. He took a deep breath in and stood up as he let it out. He headed down to where Lucy was, luckily no one else needed to speak with her after class.

“Miss Preston?”

Lucy was gathering her papers and books from her desk but stopped when she heard her name. “Yes?” She said with a smile.

“I was wondering if you had some time, there are some things I want to talk to you about.”

“Sure.” She said stuffing her things in her bag. “Let’s go to my office.” Flynn followed Lucy down to her small office. “Have a seat.” She hung her bag on the coat rack in the corner then took a seat behind her desk.

“This is going to sound…I don’t know, probably a little crazy.” Flynn said with a fake smile. “There is a group of families that call themselves Rittenhouse. They do awful things. Just over 3 weeks ago my family – my wife and daughter were murdered because I had questioned where some money was coming from.” Flynn saw a look of confusion on her face. “I need to stop them. And I need your help.” Lucy shook her head but before she could say anything Flynn handed her the large envelope filled with everything they gathered to help him convince her. “In there is information on things Rittenhouse has done. And who some of them are.” He paused. “Lucy your family is involved with them. They are practically royalty in the group.”

Lucy looked back up at Flynn. “So, what are you here to kill me in revenge?” She asked nervously.

“No, no, no.” Flynn said shaking his head. “I can assure you that I would never hurt you. I am here because I need you to know about Rittenhouse now. I can’t wait for you to find out on your own.”

Lucy shook her head. “I just don’t understand…”

Flynn smiled. “I am going to leave the envelope with you to look through. I will come by again after your class tomorrow so we can talk again, there is more but I don’t want to overwhelm you.” He paused. “If that is alright.”

Lucy gave him a small nod. Flynn let out a sigh of relief, he hadn’t even gotten into the whole time travel thing yet so he was hoping some of the information that they gathered would help get her ready to hear the rest.

 

The next night Flynn returned to Lucy’s class. He probably could have stopped by after the class was over but he loved to hear her talk about what she loved. After the class was over Flynn waited until most of the students had left before heading towards the front of the lecture hall to speak with Lucy.

The moment Flynn approached Lucy stopped what she was doing and shook her head. “I don’t understand what you want from me.”

“Does that mean you believe me?” Flynn asked with a smirk.

Lucy let out a fake laugh. “I am not sure of what half of that stuff you gave me was. Like the Mason Industries stuff.”

Flynn sighed. “Maybe we could go to your office again?” He paused. Lucy looked as if she was about to say no so he quickly interrupted. “Please.”

“Fine.”

Flynn followed her down to her office and they each took a seat. “Look.” Flynn said calmly. “All I really need for you to believe is that I am a good man. That I am telling you the truth about the things Rittenhouse has done. And that what I will be doing, even though it may look and sound crazy and bad…it is all to stop Rittenhouse.” He paused for a moment and tried to gauge her reaction. “The rest will fall into place soon enough.”

“And what exactly will you do that seems crazy and bad?”

Flynn sighed. “Connor Mason has invented a machine and I will steal it.” Lucy gave him a strange look. “It is probably best I don’t tell you everything now.” He paused. “Do you trust me?”

Lucy stared at him for a few moments. It felt like an eternity to Flynn. “I shouldn’t. I mean I have no clue who you are and you hand me this envelope that says my family is in some evil secret society.” Flynn looked down at the ground, he felt like he failed. “But…” Flynn’s head popped up immediately – his expression filled with hope. “But for some reason I do. I can’t explain it but I just feel like I can trust you.”

 

2023

“Do you think it will work?” Lucy asked Rufus.

Rufus sighed. “Honestly? If anyone can pull this off…it’s Flynn.”

When the lifeboat landed Lucy’s stomach dropped and she felt sick – not from traveling but because she was nervous, petrified really. She fumbled with her seatbelt until she was finally able to break free from it.

The lifeboat door opened. Lucy wondered if it had always opened so slowly. She stuck her head out of the lifeboat and quickly scanned the room – and there he was, wearing jeans and a burgundy turtleneck leaning against the guardrail surrounding the computers with his arms crossed over his chest. Lucy smiled and couldn’t stop the tears from falling from her eyes. She practically jumped out of the lifeboat – almost falling flat on her face then ran into Flynn’s arms. “You did it.” She said softly against his shoulder.

Flynn smiled and held her tighter as he closed his eyes and breathed in her beautiful scent. “I promised you I would.” He whispered back.

Lucy pulled her head off his shoulder but kept her body pressed firmly to his. She smiled at him for a moment before crashing her lips against his. Neither of them knew how long they kissed for but when they broke apart they were alone.

“Come with me, let’s go talk.” He said as he took her hand in his and led her down the hallway to his room.

“So, you remember everything?” Lucy asked as she took a seat on his bed. Flynn’s room looked exactly as it did the last time she was in it…although nothing ever really changed in the bunker.

“Everything.” He answered with a smile. He took a seat on the old leather chair.

“And the whole team is here?” Lucy asked trying to remember if she had seen everyone when she got off the Lifeboat but she couldn’t for the life of her remember seeing anyone in the room but him.

Flynn nodded. “Everyone. Jiya, Connor, Agent Christopher, Wyatt, and of course Rufus.”

Lucy smiled. She was glad that didn’t change – these people were her family now and she couldn’t bare the thought of losing any of them. “And Rittenhouse?”   
She asked cautiously.  
“We are still working on that.”

Lucy stood up and walked over to him then took a seat on his right leg. Flynn’s left hand was lying on his left leg and she immediately noticed that his ring was missing. “You aren’t wearing your wedding ring.” She said as she ran her finger across his left ring finger.

“No.” He said simply. “I took it off before I stole the mothership.”

“So…you and me…we are…together?”

Flynn smiled and looked down for a moment before looking back up at her. “No. We are close. You spend most nights in here but only for the company.”

“Oh. So that kiss…was kind of out of the blue.” She said with a laugh.

“We haven’t kissed since the lifeboat before you brought me back to 2014 but I told you I remember everything.” Flynn wrapped his right arm around her waist and placed his left hand on her leg. “I was just waiting for you to.”

Lucy turned to face him – swinging her leg over his lap so she was straddling him. “Well, I remember now.” She said in between placing kisses along his strong jaw line. She scooted closer to him and Flynn’s hands rested on her hips. Lucy’s hands found the hem of his shirt and pulled it from his body then tossed is on the floor. “What’s this?” She asked gently rubbing a large piece of gauze on the side of his chest. 

Flynn placed his hand on the side of her face and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. “Just a gunshot wound.”

“Just? When did this happen? How did it happen?”

Flynn smiled. “I’m fine.” He paused. “You have already yelled at me for it.”

“Why would I yell at you for getting shot?”

Flynn sighed. “I jumped in front of you.”

“You could have been killed.” She said softly as her eyes filled with tears – her fingers still lingered over the gauze.

Flynn placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking into his eyes. “I’m fine.” A few tears fell from Lucy’s eyes and Flynn immediately wiped them away. “Come on.” He said lightly tapping her leg with his hand. “Let’s get some rest.”

Lucy got off of his lap and walked over to his bed. He had taken a bullet for her. You don’t have time to think about something like that, it is all instinct, and his instinct was to protect her, keep her safe. Lucy turned around placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. She backed up until the back of her legs hit his bed then sat down pulling him with her until they were lying down. Her hands moved from his cheeks down to his shoulders, back, and then came around to his lower stomach. She found the waistband of his pants and worked on undoing the button.

Flynn broke the kiss and pulled back slightly. “Lucy…” Lucy succeeded in unbuttoning his pants and began to work on the zipper while moving to kiss his neck. “Lucy.” He said again. Lucy stopped kissing him and looked up into his eyes. “I don’t want you to feel like you owe me anything…” He paused and placed his hand on her cheek. “That isn’t how I want this to happen.”

Lucy smiled. “That isn’t why I am doing this.” She said simply. Lucy traced his jaw line with her finger. “I am doing this because you are the easiest person I know to talk to, because you know exactly how I like my coffee.” Her finger moved from his jaw to his lips. “Because when I was upset about Wyatt you sat with me in complete silence just so I wouldn’t be alone, because you’re a genius.” She said with a small giggle. “Because you are a kind, loyal, loving man.” She paused. “And yes, because you would protect me with your life.” She paused again and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Because I love you.” She whispered.

Flynn quickly wiped the few tears that had fallen onto his cheek then pressed his lips to hers. This woman was amazing and he had no idea how he got so lucky. “I love you too.” He sat up and bit and helped her to pull off her, well his hoodie and t-shirt. He kissed down her stomach until he came to the waistband of her jeans. He carefully unbuttoned and unzipped them before pulling them off. Finally he tossed her panties into the growing pile of clothes. Flynn stood up and pulled off his jeans and underwear while he admired the beautiful woman in his bed. He crawled back into bed and crashed his lips to hers. Flynn reached around her back and effortlessly unhooked her bra – removing the last piece of clothing between them. Flynn took one of her nipples in between his fingers and gently pinched it, his tongue swirled around and sucked on the other. Lucy moaned and arched her back, pushing her breasts towards him. His fingers and tongue switched nipples and Lucy continued to moan and rock her hips against his. He kissed down her stomach again then placed a hand on each of her thighs and gently spread her legs apart. His tongue darted out of his mouth as his eyes scanned up her body until they landed on her own eyes then gave her a soft smile. He placed soft gentle kisses on the inside of her thigh. He could smell her arousal – she was definitely ready for him but he had no intention on rushing this, he had waited a long time for this and wanted to savor every moment. Flynn ran his tongue between her moist folds.

“Garcia.” Lucy moaned.

Her moaning caused Flynn’s already throbbing erection to throb under his pants. He flicked his tongue against her swollen bundle of nerves. Lucy moved her hips against his mouth as she continued to moan his name and beg for more. Flynn knew she was getting close, he slid two fingers inside and continued to lick her. Lucy’s whole body stilled as she let out one last long moan. Flynn licked up every last drop from her orgasm before he crawled up her body and stared at her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed and she had a faint smile on her lips.

“Open your eyes, draga.” He whispered. Lucy slowly opened her eyes, looked into his and smiled. She made a mental note to ask him later what draga means. He positioned himself at her entrance and very slowly pushed himself into her. Lucy’s mouth fell open as a soft moan escaped her. Once he was buried deep inside her he paused a moment to let her adjust to him being inside her. He slowly pulled himself about halfway out then slowly sunk back inside her – he continued at this pace until she begged him to go faster.

 

“That was amazing.” Lucy whispered as she snuggled in close to Flynn.

Flynn pulled her even tighter against him and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Words can not describe.” He said softly. “Now sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! I already have the first 800 words written for my next multi chapter Garcy fic so I hope you will all check that out when I post in a few days! Please leave a final review for this story – I LOVE reading them!

**Author's Note:**

> So there is Chapter 1. What do you think? Should I keep going? I mean I will probably continue even if no one likes it because I just feel I need to get it out lol I wrote this in about thirty minutes (plus editing time)
> 
> Everyone make sure you are watching Timeless on Hulu and tweeting with the hashtags #Timeless and #SaveTimeless


End file.
